Stay High
by The Popular Kids
Summary: Leo finds himself falling for the new girl at Ocean Park Hospital, Tracy. Tracy, 16, voice of an angel, is a ticking time bomb. She tries and tries to keep a persistent Leo from falling in love with her but it's hard when she is doing the same. What happens when the two fall madly in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1: Stay High

After watching Emma and Jordi flirt in his own room, Leo had had enough and decided to leave. He grabbed his crutches and left his room with a book in his hand. He made his way to the rather wide elevator where he saw a kid in a wheelchair. He looked about thirteen years old, golden skin and hazel eyes. Leo stepped into the elevator with the help of his crutches.

"You have one leg." The boy loudly stated as the elevator doors closed.

Leo looked over his shoulder to the small kid yet did not say anything.

"That's weird." The boy continued to speak.

Leo had to resist the urge to strangle him.

"Shouldn't you have a leg?"

"Ya know what…" Leo slowly turned around, adjusting his crutches. "How about you shut the hell up before YOU only have one leg? Yes, yes I have one leg but you know what? It wasn't by choice."

The elevator came open and the boy suddenly pulled down Leo's jeans before quickly wheeling out the elevator. He suddenly fell back in the elevator after suddenly losing his balance. He groaned and watched the kid wheel away in annoyance. "Eff you!" He cursed. He made an attempt to put on his pants which soon reluctantly came on. He used his crutches to help him to his knee which soon led him to standing up. This little escapade made him miss the floor he was suppose to get off on. _Damn kid._

After making it to the floor he was suppose to be on, he walked down a long hallway. Turning a corner, he suddenly ran into what felt like a brick wall. He had, once again, fell to the ground.

"Oops my bad." The man rushed to Leo's aid to help him up. "I am SO sorry."

"It's…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence but let the man finish helping him up. He was very tall, over six foot. He had golden skin, hazel eyes and very curly hair. He reminded him of the little boy in the elevator.

"Seriously I am soo sorry."

"It's cool man don't worry about. Happens, ya know?"

The man nodded. "Well see ya." And with that the man had left.

Leo sat in the lounge reading shakespeare reluctantly for class. He dropped the book into his lap frustrated with the reading. Shakespeare was utterly confusing, hands down.

He took a look around the lounge that was surprisingly quiet. He then took notice to the beautiful girl next, a couple sofa cushion down. Hee had not noticed her before. Her skin was a beautiful golden color that looked smooth as butter. Her hair was of a dark brown color, kinky and tightly pulled into a high ponytail.

"Who are you?" He dragged out all the while smirking at her. He scooted closer to her. His eyes couldn't help but wonder over her luscious coke-bottle body.

She put down her Naruto manga and stared at Leo.

_Naruto? Such a nerd. _Leo had thought to himself.

"Uh who are YOU?" She threw back at him.

"Leo." He quickly answered. "What cha in for?"

"Dunno, don't care." She retorts.

Leo chuckled a bit. "Don't you care?"

"Not really. Doesn't change who I am."

Leo then thought what he had said to Jordi the night before his surgery about him being him even if they even had to take his leg. Leo stared deeply into the side of her face before she looked at him, her hazel eyes piercing his dark brown ones. Leo then found himself intrigued with the girl in front of him. All of his feelings for Emma had suddenly subsided and replaced with new for this girl.

She soon turned away from him when her favorite song played softly in the background of the lounge. "Ooh...I love this song." She softly began singing the song, tapping her feet to the rhythm. "_Can't go home alone again. Need someone to numb the pain_." Her voice was so angelic she could sing all day and NO ONE could get tired of it. "_You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_."

"That's a pretty voice you have. It's almost as pretty as your face." Leo complimented her.

She blushed at his sudden comment. She held her head down all the while biting on her lip, smiling. "T-Thank you." She stuttered.

"Tee! Tee!"

Leo looked to see the boy who was in the elevator with him. He groaned and watched as the little boy roll over towards him. He was about to say something when the beautiful girl stood up to greet him.

"Hey, Telemachus. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in your room?" She asked, caringly.

"Yeah I am but I-." He stopped when he made direct contacts Leo. "Do you know this, dick?"

"Telemachus!" The girl shouted. She suddenly slapped him hard. "Don't say that ever again."

"I'm sowwy sissy." He said, biting his lip, suddenly looking like the girl. It was obvious he was trying not to cry.

"That's okay but why did you refer to him as that?" She put a hand on her hips.

"He threatened me."

The girl whipped around to face Leo. "You what?!"

Leo's eyes quickly grew wide. "It's only because he pulled my pants down and kept talking!"

"Telemachus!" She whipped back around to face what Leo now knew was her little brother. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry." Telemachus mumbled softly. "I am, Tracy."

_Tracy? Beautiful. _Leo had thought to himself.

"Yeah, well go tell Trevor what you did." Tracy pointed in front of her and it was no other than the boy who had knocked Leo over. He walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys."

Tracy sighed. "Tre can you please take Telemachus to his room and ask him what he did to-." She turned towards Leo, gesturing him to tell her what his name is.

"Leo." He chimed.

She smiled. "That's a nice name."

"Uh-oh. What did you do to Leo? I already knocked him over today."

"Seriously?" Tracy asked surprise. "I'll walk both of you guys back to y'all rooms then." Tracy said before she grabbed the handles of her brother's wheelchair. She turned him around and began walking away.

"Wait." Leo called out. "What is your name?" Leo knew it but he had rather hear it from her.

"Tracy." She said with a smile before completely walking away.

"And here I was thinking that'd you never get over Emma."

Leo turned to suddenly see Dash. "Where did you come from?"

Dash didn't say anything but look at him. "You like her." 

"No doubt about that."

**I hope you guys liked it and please leave any type of reviews (negative, positive or constructive) so I can make this story better. I really hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay High pt 2

Leo wanted to follow Tracy back to her room but that would have been a bad idea. He instead sat back down, staring off into space.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dash shoved him. "Go get her number, man."

"Dude, I just can't go ask for her number." Leo scoffed as if the task itself was impossible.

Dash rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. At least you are over Emma. Now I can tell you that her and Jordi are dating."

Leo turned to face his best friend. "They are what?" He narrowed his eyes. "When was this? I cannot be-."

"Oops I forgot my book."

Leo turned away from Dash to see Tracy grabbing her book. All of his thoughts of Emma rushed out and he could suddenly only see Tracy.

"See you around?" She patted her book in her hand before throwing Leo a smile. And with that she had disappeared again.

It was like Leo needed her around to forget about Emma and all the pain he has been through. He suddenly remembered the song she had been singing a while ago.

_**Spend my days locked in a haze**_

_**Trying to forget you babe**_

_**I fall back down**_

_**Gotta stay high all my life**_

_**To forget I'm missing you**_

_**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**_

Leo then looked around the room in search of a wheelchair because he knew he would not be able to make it on his crutches. He saw one and stood up with the help of his crutches. He was able to make it there and sat down on it. He noticed and old, vulnerable women there, staring him down. He smiled sheepishly before saying, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll bring it back." He threw his crutches to the ground and with that he quickly wheeled down the hallway. He wanted to see her.

He looked frantically around the hallways of Ocean Park hospital in a desperate attempt to find her. His eyes soon locked on her round, plump butt that was parked at the front desk. Her tight black skinny hugged her thighs just as her white V neck hugged her upper curves.

"Yeah, can you please tell me where the eating disorder wing is?" Her voice was so soft, so angelic.

Leo took this as the chance to say something. "Yeah it's on the next floor."

Tracy turned to look, checking both ways, not seeing Leo below her.

"Down here." He answered.

"Oh my bad." She giggled. "I'm sorry, Leo."

"It's cool." Leo smiled.

"Well Leo you can show her then." Kenji said before walking out from behind his desk. "I have to go find Nurse Jackson."

"That'll be great." Tracy said as she turned to face Leo. "Lead the way, por favor."

Leo smiled and wheeled in front of her. He took this as the chance to make small talk with her. "So what happened to your brothers?"

"Oh my older brother said he was gonna take of it." She answered.

Leo nodded. "What's on the eating disorder floor?" He asked her, looking up to see her beautiful shape.

"Uh...Honestly I'm not sure. I'm just kind of exploring, ya know? It's my first day here." She answered sheepishly. It was clear she was kind of nervous to be here and most likely didn't wanna be here. Honestly, who would?

"Well you might wanna stick with me." Leo advised. He honestly could spend the day with her and could never get exhausted by her presence.

"And me."

Both Leo and Tracy stopped only to turn around and see Dash. He had Leo's crutches in his hands and was trying them out. He stopped once he reached Leo and Tracy. He was out of breath. "This is kind of hard. I dunno how you do it, man."

"Eh, you'll get use to it." Leo and Tracy answered in unison. They both eyed each other sending Tracy into giggles.

"What could you possibly use crutches for?" Leo asked, smiling before all three of them started moving towards the eating disorder wing.

"Uh…" She began slowly. "I was hit by an eighteen wheeler and once I could actually sit up, I used crutches when my right leg was too sore to walk on." She answered truthfully.

Dash eyed Tracy from the behind. His eyes typically falling on her plump ass just like Leo had. "Sooo...Why are you here?"

"Dude!" Leo shouted.

Tracy giggled some more. "It's alright. I can answer it." She ran her hands up and down her arm gently, running over little goosebumps. I have-." She suddenly stopped in the midst of their walking causing Dash and Leo to stop. Leo wheeled around to see her hurling over. She held her stomach as blood began coming out her mouth. The blood dripped slowly off her bottom lip once she had finished coughing up blood. She sat back from her knees to her butt. Taking in her surroundings, she saw Nurse Jackson and Kenji at her sides.

"What did you two do to her?" Nurse Jackson asked through grinded teeth.

"Nothing!" Dash and Leo answered at the same time. "Honest."

"I'm okay." Tracy waved it off. "It happens all the time."

"All the time?" Dash asked in disbelief.

"She has pulmonary edema you idiots." Nurse Jackson continued. "And you aren't okay." She looked around the hospital. "I need a breathing mask!" Kenji had already had one though. He handed her one and Nurse Jackson immediately pressed it against Tracy's face.. "You're pale Tracy."

Tracy didn't say anything but keep her eyes narrowed to the ground.

"I thought those kinds of sicknesses were always treated in the ICU or emergency room." Leo chimed in, panic in his voice.

Nurse Jackson looked at Leo, semi annoyed.

Annoyed as well, Tracy took off the breathing mask. "I don't have pulmonary edema. I keep coughing up blood and they can't figure out why."

Nurse Jackson turned back to her. "Yeah well until we know, you. have. pulmonary. edema. Now get back to your room. Kenji get her back to her room. She stood up and walked away.

**(Pulmonary Edema is caused by several things but in Tracy's case it's because she was hit by an 18 wheeler. Pulmonary Edema is when the heart cannot pump blood to the body so it gets clogged. However this isn't necessarily true for Tracy.)**

Tracy then stood up. She almost nearly fell face forward until Kenji had caught her. "We should get you a wheelchair."

"Take mine." Leo offered quickly. He saw this as an opening to go to her room with her considering he would need the chair back to give back to the elderly woman. "Yeah, I have my crutches." He stuck his arm out signaling for Dash to give him his crutches. He almost immediately handed them to his best friend. Leo then used his crutches to help him out of his chair.

"Mhm. That was nice." Kenji said somewhat skeptical.

They all quietly walked to her room which was two floors under the eating disorder floor. In her room was music symbols and CDs everywhere on her wall. Softly in her room was _Rather Be _playing softly in the back. In the corner, next to the window was a trumpet, guitar, flute, saxaphone and a keyboard. She was clearly a music lover.

Kenji helped her into her bed before walking out. He then quickly popped his head in the door. "Be careful." He warned to Tracy who nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to rest for the rest of the day." Tracy said, breaking the silence that had waivered over them after Kenji had left.

"I can stay if you want." Leo, of course, had offered.

Tracy smiled. "You sure? I hate to be a burden."

Leo quickly answered to her response. "You'd never be a burden."

Tracy titled her head to the side then giggled. "Okay." She smiled displaying her pearly whites.

**hope ya liked again. please continue to follow and please please leave reviews! thanks! Pulmonary Edema is caused by several things but in Tracy's case it's because she was hit by an 18 wheeler. Pulmonary Edema is when the heart cannot pump blood to the body so it gets clogged. However this isn't necessarily true for Tracy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Am I Wrong

**This chapter will be mostly conversation and therefore will be shorter.**

"Your room is pretty awesome. But I thought it was your first day today." Leo said. He stood up and looked down to her.

"It is. But I'm very quick with trying to make myself comfortable."

"So you like music, huh?" Leo asked, trying to make the conversation long. He looked around her room, taking it all in. He grabbed the chair next to her bed and sat down in it.

"Yeah! I just love it!" Tracy smiled so brightly. "I actually sing a little too."

"Really? Can maybe you sing something for me?"

Tracy continued to smile. "Yeah sure." She scooted over in her bed before reaching for her sleek black acoustic guitar. She laid it across her lap, positioning the neck near her fingers. Her fingers began playing against the string and her fingers were so graceful. "So am I wrong? For thinking that we can be something for real." The volume of the guitar began to increase as she started singing. "Now am I wrong? For trying to reach the things that I can't see." Tracy kept her eye clothes and her head down. She did not want to look up to see Leo's handsome face for her mind would wander about him and her being together. That would surely throw her off. But once she was in the song, she could look him straight into the eyes.

_**But that's just how I feel,**_

_**That's just how I feel**_

_**That's just how I feel**_

_**Trying to reach the things that I can't see**_

Once Tracy got into the song, she opened her eyes and held her head high. "Am I tripping… For having a vision? My prediction… Imma be on top of the world." She slowly placed her guitar down, her eyes wide. "Oh my bad was I disturbing you? I am SO sorry."

Leo was going to start talking when he realized she wasn't talking to him. He turned around to see Jordi and Emma in the door.

"No. We heard you singing from the down the hall and it sounded amazing." Emma said with a smile.

"Yeah. It's...It's a great song." Jordi chimed in.

Leo stood from the chair with the help of her crutches. "Jordi can I talk to you?" He looked Jordi in his eyes and stared into them deeply. "Now."

"Sure, dude." Jordi said before he and Leo both walked out of Tracy's room.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Emma dragged.

Tracy laughed. "Forgive me but I didn't get your name."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Emma." She stuck out her hand.

Tracy of course took it and shook her hand. "Hi, Emma. I'm Tracy."

"That's a cool name." She complimented her. "So Leo huh? You guys a thing?"

Tracy giggle. "Of course not. But between me and you…" She paused to look around the room to make sure Leo and Jordi had not came back in. "I kind of like him. He is super nice and a pure gentleman."

Emma scoffed then laughed. "Really? Leo Roth is a gentleman?"

"Why? Is he not a gentleman?" She asked as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"No it's not that just...uh…" Emma didn't know what to say. She had completely messed up her point of view of Leo.

"It's okay. But I really wanna know what the boys are talking about."

Once outside Tracy's room, Leo yanked Jordi aside. "Not this one, man. Stay away from her."

"Leo, man, I won't. I promise." Jordi complied.

"I know you and Emma are dating, dude."

"Who told you-? Dash…"

"I'm okay with it, dude… now anyways. I just really like her. She's something special."

"I can tell, man. I won't even talk to her if you want, dude."

"Good. Stay away." And with that Leo walked back into Tracy's room.

"Everything alright?" Tracy asked with concern causing Emma to turn and look at Leo.

"Yeah. I just had to remind him of something. Nothing much. He lied with a bright smile on his face.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Tracy." Emma waved with a smile before leaving.

"So…" Tracy's voice quivered nervously. "Uh… You and Emma… you guys use to date right?"

Leo stared at Tracy. "I-I was gonna tell you…" He stuttered. He searched Tracy's beautiful big brown eyes apologetically.

She smiled, her white teeth suddenly sparkled. "Leo, it's okay. You just met me. I didn't expect us to be on a talking about relationships level."

That's when Leo realized she was amazing. Most girls would have said _oh it's okay _and make it a little awkward but not her. Not _her_. "I like you." It wasn't until Tracy's beautiful orbs grew big and her head fell to the side that Leo realized what he had said. "I…"

"Uh… I think I am going to go to sleep. I'm sorta tired. Coughing up blood is rather tiresome and sucks the energy out of me." Tracy forced a smile onto her face.

"Can I… maybe come back tomorrow?" Leo asked, praying that she will say yes.

"Sure. Who knows? I might see you tonight if you're out and about."

Leo stood up and began towards the door.

"Hey, Leo?"

He was about to walk out the room before he turned around. "Yeah?"

Tracy turned on her side, facing away from Leo. She rested her head on her pillow just before her eyes slowly began to close. "I like you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Candy Rain

**Tracy's POV**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I found myself sitting in my room quietly, looking blankly around my room. My mind wasn't even wondering just blank. I couldn't draw a single blank. I had just woke up from a nap, from a horrible dream. I fell asleep when I coughed up another ounce of blood again. That was the second time today.

I looked to my clock and noticed it was eight pm. It was getting pretty late.

_**My love do you ever dream of?**_

_**Have you ever loved someone**_

_**So much you'd thought you'd die**_

_**Giving so much of yourself it seems the only way**_

_**Tell me what you want and now**_

_**And I will give it to you (you yeah)**_

I could hear _Candy Rain _just now softly playing in my room. I loved this song so much because it always brought joy to me no matter how mad or sad I might be. "Cause' you are my love… do you ever dream of… candy coated rain drops? You're the same… my candy rain."

I hopped out of my bed, suddenly full of energy. I was hungry but I also wanted to see Leo. _Decisions, decisions. _I decided to go see Leo instead and maybe ask if he wanted to get some food with me.

These past two weeks, all I did was spend time with Leo. It was amazing. I have got to say this has been the happiest I have ever been since I got in my stupid accident.

As I began walking the halls of Ocean Park Hospital, I realized I had NO idea where the hell Leo's room was. Luckily, while I was walking past the nurse's station, I saw one of Leo's friends. What was his name? I know I heard Leo say it. Dirk? Dirt? Flash? Dash?

"Hey, hey!" I ran over to the boy as he strolled by. "Dash right?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Dash nodded.

I smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Leo's room was? Or at least what hall it's on."

Dash somewhat smirked. "Oh I see. Tryna holla at my boi, Leo." He crossed his arms. "You like him?"

"Yep." I bluntly said. I too, crossed my arms.

"Ew, you like Leo?"

I turned around and stepped back so I was standing next to Dash. I looked at the short, prissy blond in front of me. She was…. different. Her hospital dress hung off her pale shoulders and she had leg warmers under her boots. Or were those socks?

"Excuse you?" I folded my arms back over each other. I stared her up and down.

"What are you staring at? Umm lesbo much?"

"Clearly you." I retorted. "And if you just heard say I like Leo… who has a penis… " I stopped mid-sentence because sudden dirty thoughts swept my mind. My face became hot and turned red. "Then h-how can I be a… a lesbian?" I tried to force out my sentence so Dash or the blond in front of me wouldn't think of anything.

I turned to face Dash, putting myself directly in front of the blond. "So… Where is he?"

"Uhm! Excuse you!"

_Ugh. Why is she still here? _"Can you show me please, Dash."

"Yeah sure." It was hard for Dash to keep his laughter in.

"Hey, Hey!" The blond kept calling. "I know you hear me!"

"You're right I do. But I don't care." I turned to flash her a smile and continued to walk with Dash.

"He's in the cafeteria if you wanted to see him in there first instead." Dash mentioned as we walked.

"Really? That's perfect. Well I know where that is." I smiled. "Thanks." I was about to walk away when Dash grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Why are you so into my boi?"

"Why are you clutching my wrist, Dash?"

"I'm just looking out for him. I don't need him getting hurt, aight?"

"Believe me. I'm trying to keep my distance from him, but I can't. I like him so much and I just met him two weeks ago. I don't know when my life will end, and what if I just happen to be with him when it does? I don't wanna hurt him. I don't wanna get too close to him." I close my eyes to fight back the tears.

"You're worried about the wrong things right now. You're right but you aren't right. Ya feel me?"

I chewed on my lip and shook my head. "Not entirely."

"Just follow your heart." Dash finally let me go.

I stepped back. "Yeah? Sometimes doing that leads me to a broken heart. Happened before."

"You can't live in the past." Dash advised. "Now go. Leo is a great guy."

"Seems like it." I smiled.

"Seems like what?"

I turned around to see Leo on his crutches. I couldn't help but smile brightly. "Nothing." I giggled. I felt like a lovesick high school freshman getting hit on by the hot senior. "So… Snacks and a movie in my room?" I suggested with a sly smile.

"Sure." Leo smiled. "Can we invite Jordi, Emma and Kara?"

"Go ahead." I shrugged. I don't remember who Jordi is but I'm gonna assume that's the boy dating Emma. I'm for sure I don't know Kara. The only girl I remember meeting was Emma. Whoever this Kara girl was, I just hope she was nice. I don't want Leo to see my bad side like with the blond earlier in the hallway.

"I'll send a group text out." Leo said before he took his phone out his pocket. He looked up to me. "I… I never got your number."

I gasped, realizing Leo was right. Every time we hung out, we just happened to run into each other or we look for each other. "I am so sorry."

Leo chuckled a little bit. "It's my fault for never asking."

I smiled. "Well it's 678-999-8212." _(Souja Boy Tell Em Kiss Me Thru The Phone :) _)

"I'll add you to the group chat." Leo said before doing exactly so.

"I'm gonna go set up the snacks and the movie." I turned on my heel and began walking to my room.

"I'll come too." Leo said as he began following me to my room.

"So the Purge Anarchy good?" I said as I began cleaning up my room. I made up my bed properly and rolled it into the corner of my room. I walked to the corner of my room on the other side and grabbed five bean bags and placed them in the center of my room. I looked to Leo when he didn't answer me. I saw him looking on my nightstand, looking at a picture. "I was four in that picture. Trevor was eight and Telemachus was two."

Leo looked back to me. "You were such a cute kid."

"_WERE?_"

Leo and I began laughing. "Yes. _Were._" Leo said as he began walking over to me. He pushed my curly strand behind my ear. "You are _so _beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed before putting my head down.

"Eww. Gross. Why don't you guys just do it already? I can get you condoms if you want."

I heard the same voice I heard earlier. Was it that blond? I hope not. She was so annoying. I whipped around only to see the girl. In front of her was Dash, Emma and Jordi.

"Hey, Kara." Leo said in a monotone voice. His face began turning red and he turned his head to the ground. "Not funny."

"Kara?" I snapped.

"Yeah? You know her?" Leo asked as she wobbled a little bit.

"Something like that." I crossed my arms. "She was eavesdropping on a conversation with Dash."

"She likes you, Leo." Kara chimed in.

"He knows baby girl." I smirked at her. Honestly, if he didn't know, we'd probably be fighting. When it comes to my crush, I NEVER told him I was crushing on him. Once my freshman year, I liked a sophomore and he found out and made sure everyone in the school knew it. I sudden began dwelling on it.

"Tracy… "

I suddenly came out of the past and into the present. I looked to Leo who had called my name.

"Did you hear me?"

I pushed my hair behind my ears. "No. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

I moved uncomfortably. "Just an irrational fear. No biggie." I somewhat lied. "Ready for this movie or not?" I smiled.

"Hell yeah. I got beer too." Dash smirked as he held the six pack up.

"Thank GOD." Kara said before she snatched one up from Dash and plopped down on the bean bag. Emma, Jordi and Dash doon did the same. Leo and I smiled to each other and followed behind them.

"Aren't you guys worried that we're gonna get caught?" I asked skeptical. I bit down on my lip, a little worried. "I mean it's one thing to do it on the roof but in the room?"

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah maybe she's right."

"Let's take it up to the roof." Dash chimed in.

As we got ready to leave the room, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Shit… I hide the beer." Dash quickly advised. We all put our beers back in the back before I snatched it from Dash and put it under my bed.

"Come in." I used my innocent voice.

Kenji stood in the doorway, looking at all of us suspiciously. "What y'all doin' in here?"

"Oh nothing." I continued to use my innocent voice. I laced my hands together by my thighs. "Just… talking." I quickly fabricated a lie. "Right guys?" I looked to everyone else.

"Right." Jordi chimed in and nodded his head.

"Well you have a visitor from someone special." Kenji smiled and he stepped aside only for a tall, seventeen year old boy to come through. His 6'3" frame made his way over to me with a bundle of red roses in his masculine hands. His light brown eyes gleamed just like the earring studded on his right ear.

The boy smiled to me. "Hey, babe."

_Shit…_

**_Please leave reviews about what you liked and what you didn't like._**


End file.
